Headed to the Mainland
by Aardvarks Live In Russia
Summary: What happens after Jane catches up with Luke and they head for the mainland?


**Hello Readers! As always: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"I tried to save you all," he said. "I tried to obey Father's orders. None of you would listen. So I'm going."

"Going?" Jane looked in the verge of tears again. Luke's resolve weakened. He couldn't stand to see his sister in pain, but he also couldn't travel the world with a ten yer old in tow.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again, Jane," he said half-heartedly. "Mother will look after you..." His voice trailed off. One look at his Mother's face told him she was in no condition to tend to anyone, even herself. Luke had seen that look to often on plague survivors throughout Ireland and England. He had seen the hollow- eyed woman who had lost their entire families, their entire villages. Olivia might as well been a ghost herself.

He met Thomas's and Katherine's eyes one last time, and silently agreed on one thing- their mutual hatred.

"Good- bye, then," Luke said. He turned and walked into the darkness.

He heard Jane crying, calling his name. He waited for the others to call him back, to realize their mistake and beg him to stay. But they never did.

"No! Luke, no!" Olivia muttered.

Jane looked at Thomas and Katherine. She hated them. She hates the looks on there faces. They didn't care about Luke. They were happy to see him go.

"You guy should be ashamed of yourselves," she scolded. "Luke was the bravest man ever. You could have stopped him from leaving, instead you sat there and watched him go like cowards."

"He was the coward. He led us and himself away from the fire and let Father die!"

"L-L-Luke would never do that! Luke didn't want Father to die! He was being courageous, leading us out of the house and following Father's orders! We would have all died, Father explained that to him! He wanted to stay and help fight them!" She was crying now, unable to hold her tears anymore. "I don't want to be near you anymore!" she turned her attention to Olivia, "I love you, Mother, but I believe following Luke is the right path."

"Jane dear, please, don't go. Luke made his choice."

"No. I can't let Luke go alone. I have also made a choice. The choice to follow what I think is right and going with Luke."

With that, she left into the forest.

"Luke?" Jane had cried out, "Luke?" she called again.

She was starting to get scared. She might have explored these woods many times, but never at night. In the dark, the paths seemed to twist and turn in different directions. The woods were never a good place for a ten year old girl.

"Jane. Why did you come after me?" Luke stepped out from behind a tree, almost making Jane scream. Fortunately, Luke put his hand over her face just in time. "Shhh! Balthazar and Craven may be dead, but Lord Vesper has many more servants. They will be here soon. Go back to Mom, Thomas, and Katherine."

"But Luke! Dad and you were the only ones who understood my art. Now Dad is dead and you're leaving. Please. Katherine and Thomas don't love as much as you do."

Luke looked down into her eyes. He hated doing work for the family. Twenty three! He should have a wife and a kid! He stayed for Jane. The others didn't get it. He himself didn't quite get it. But he couldn't leave her behind.

"Come on, Jane. Let's get to the boats. Hurry!"

Jane looked at him in disbelief. She hadn't expected him to give in. She was half ready to go back and face the consequences of leaving.

She didn't have time to soak up her victory. Luke was already walking. He took long strides, so she had to run to keep up. As they got to the boats, she started to regret her choice. Her mother must be heart- broken. Half her family has left her.

"Luke, what about mom? Father just died, and now half of her kids left her. What do you thing she will do now?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, Jane. But mom is a grown- up. She will do what is best for Thomas, Katherine, and herself. She was always a smart woman," Luke replied, attempting to be comforting. Then he muttered, "It should be around her somewh- here it is."

He turned left and Jane gasped. They were by the shore and there were many boats lined up. Big boats, small boats, fishing boats, and submarines. Luke went to a small boat, small, but it looked like it was made to go long distances. He climbed over the side and opened the door for Jane, as she could not do that with her dress.

"Here are some real clothes. As long as you don't mind wearing red, like the British." He handed her frocks and breeches. Much like Katherine would wear.

"Thanks," Jane said while Luke turned for her to change.

As Jane changed clothes, Luke fiddled with the controls. She watched him do this. Katherine could have figured this out in a matter of seconds, but Luke was no slouch. He may have taken longer, but at least he didn't try to turn the boat over, like Thomas would have.

"Okay. I'm done changing," she declared.

Luke at the controls, they we sailing east, toward Great Britain. Jane glanced back at her family's island, never going back to face those consequences.

**I'm not sure if this should be a one- shot or a story yet. Tell me what you think. I have set up a poll on my acount page. Review!**


End file.
